La Rose et le Scorpion
by JYudith
Summary: Il n'y a entre Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy qu'une indifférence polie jusqu'au jour où Rose se fait bousculer dans un couloir.
1. Debut d'une histoire

Il pleut. Il pleut toujours pendant l'automne anglais.

Rose Weasley soupira avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Elle qui voulait étudier à l'air libre, c'est raté ! Elle devra se contenter de l'atmosphére poussièreuse de la bibliothéque. Elle aime les livres, étudier, apprendre de nouvelles choses mais devoir rester dans la bibliothèque ne l'attire guère. Le bruits ne la dérangent pas, bien au contraire. Elle aime entendre les autres élèves, arrêter sa lecture pour participer à une discution ou observer ceux qui l'entourent avant de reprendre son livre. La bibliothèque est bien trop silencieuse à son goût, elle semble presque morte avec toute la poussière et l'absence de bruits. Et la salle commune était hors de question: ces derniers temps, les premières années avaient tendances à faire des batailles de tout et n'importe quoi comme polonchon, peintures, sorts, ... Pour elle qui voulait étudier, ce n'est pas l'idéale.

Rose tourna à gauche lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle se releva et voulus s'excuser quand elle reconnut la personne qui l'avait bousculer: Scorpius Malefoy, Serpentard de la même année qu'elle. En cinq ans à Poudlard, ils ne s'étaient parler que deux fois: une fois lors du bal de Noël où ils avaient dûs danser ensembles à cause de leurs fonctions de préfets et la seconde fois quand elle lui avait demandé de lui passer un outil en Botanique. Ce n'est pas qu'ils se détestent, c'est juste qu'ils préférent s'ignorer. Leurs parents ne sont pas très amis et malgrès la fin de la guerre et les combats contre les préjugés, les Serpentards et les Griffondors ne s'apprécient toujours pas. La rivalité entre eux s'était atténué et il y avait moins de confrontations qu'aux temps de leurs parents mais l'entente n'est pas vraiment présente entre les deux Maisons, au mieux c'était une indifférence teintée de mépris.

- Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention.

- C'est rien. Je suis désolée.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarquer sa confusion. Elle commença à récupérer ses livres tombés à terre mais il en manquait un. Rose regarda aux alentours quand une main le lui tendis. Elle l'observa. Il lui fit un sourire pendant qu'elle récupéra son dernier livre.

- Merci.

Rose voulut continuer son chemin vers la bibliothèque quand la voix de Scorpius l'arrêta:

Attends !

Elle se retourna pendant qu'il la rejoignit. Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de se lancer :

- Est-ce que .... enfin, je veux dire ...

Il prit une inspiration pendant que Rose restait stupéfaite: elle ne l'avait jamais vus hésiter.

- Veux-tu aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi ?

Si l'hésitation de Scorpius Malefoy l'avait stupéfaite, sa question l'a fait encore plus. Rose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Elle le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes. Il est vrai qu'il possédait toute la beauté des Malefoy avec sa grâce, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris orage. Yeux qui fixer avec ce qui lui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs minutes. Yeux gris des Malefoys et yeux bleus des Weasley. Elle se rappela vaguement que leur famille respectives ne s'aimaient pas mais à ce moment, elle n'avait conscience que de ses yeux gris qui la fixaient.

- D'accord.

Scorpius lui fit un sourire auquel elle ne put s'empêcher ses lèvres de faire de même.

- A samedi devant la Grande Salle.

***************

Rose marchait dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothéque, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dehors, il pleut mais cela n'a plus d'importance pour Rose, elle n'avait plus envie d'étudier. Distraitement, ses doigts touchaient sa joue à l'endroit où un certain Serpentard avait posé ses lévres en guise d'au revoir.


	2. Premier pas

Il pleut. Il pleut toujours pendant l'automne anglais.

Scorpius Malefoy soupira avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune. Il aurait bien voulus se ballader dans le parc, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit avant de reprendre ses devoirs. Il n'aime pas tellement la bibliothèque, c'est trop silencieux et il n'y a pas moyen pour discuter. Décidement, la journée se déroulait mal: il n'arrive pas à faire ses devoirs de runes et il peut même pas aller respirer de l'air sans poussière.

Scorpius tourna à droite lorqu'il se prit quelqu'un de pleine face.

- Excuse-moi, je ne faisais pas attention.

- C'est rien, je suis désolée.

Il sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnu Rose Weasley. Pendant qu'il se remit de sa surprise, la jeune fille se baissa pour ramasser ses livres. Par automatisme, il en ramase un avant de regarder la rouquine.

Rose Wealsey est la préfete des Griffondors. Jusqu'à présent, il ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'à de rares occasions. Ils avaient dûs danser ensemble lors d'un bal de Noël et s'il ne l'avouerait jamais (et ce même sous la torture), il aurait souhaiter que la danse en question ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'oublira jamais combien elle était ravissante ce jour-là.

Il sait que leurs Maisons ne s'ententent pas et leurs familles encore moins bien. Les familles Malefoy et Weasley ont une rivalité ancienne entre elles, même si personne ne connait les raisons exactes de leur haine respective. Il y a des fois où il envie les sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus de ne pas avoir ce genre de masque à tenir, de pouvoir avoir des amis sans regarder leur sang.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant la jeune Griffondor regarder les alentours. Comprenant ce qu'elle recherchait, il lui tendit le livre qu'il a ramassé. Il lui souria pendant qu'elle le prenait, sa main effleurant celle du jeune homme.

- Merci.

Scorpius la regarde s'éloigner lorsqu'il se rappella la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Attends !

Il hésita quelques secondes tandis qu'elle le regarde, surprise. Et si elle refuse ?

- Est-ce que .... enfin, je veux dire ...

Le jeune Malefoy respira un bon coup et se reprit, prenant son courage à deux mains:

- Veux-tu aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi ?

Voilà, c'est fait. Ils se dévisagèrent, les yeux dans les yeux. Regard d'acier et regard bleu ciel. Les yeux des Malfoy et celui des Weasley. Scorpius Malefoy se noya dans le ciel de ses yeux, ne pouvant fixer autre chose. Il a encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pus lui proposer un rendez-vous officiel. Pourtant, il attend sa réponse avec la peur d'un refus et se noie dans ses yeux azur.

- D'accord.

La réponse le laisse pantois avant qu'il comprenne. Elle accepte ! Il lui sourit et quand elle fait de même, il sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer. Merlin qu'elle est belle ! Son sourire souligne ses taches de rousseurs qu'il trouve ravissant tandis ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

- A samedi devant la Grande Salle.

Scorpius se dirigea vers sa salle commune et prit d'une impulsion, il déposa sur la joue de la jeune fille un baiser.

***************

Scorpius Malefoy se dirigea vers sa salle commune, le regard rêveur. Il pleut toujours dehors mais peu importe pour Scorpius. Son devoir de runes oublié, il marche d'un pas tranquille, rêvant d'une certaine Griffondor aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux bleu.


	3. Premier rendezvous

Comme promis, voici le rendez-vous de Scorpius et Rose à Prés-au-Lard en cadeau pour la Toussaint ou Halloween si vous préférez.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Je n'ai pas écris cette fic dans un but lucratif mais pour les lecteurs qui ont réclamé la suite de «La rose et le Scorpion» et pour mon plaisir.

Merci à Angeline pour sa relecture, ses corrections et ses conseils.

*************************

Les feuilles tourbillonnaient, emportées par le vent. Les arbres se dénudaient en même temps qu'ils se teintaient de rouge et or. Ainsi venait l'automne. Parmi ces arbres marchaient des humains, de jeunes humains. Filles et garçons se promenaient, couraient, discutaient ou criaient, ils riaient tout en se dirigeant avec enthousiasme vers un village. Ce village s'appellait Prés au Lard et ces humains étaient des élèves de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Parmi eux, Rose Weasley. Jeune file d'une quinzaine d'années, aux tâches de rousseur assorties à ses cheveux roux et à ses yeux bleu. Elle était l'une des préfete mais surtout la fille d'un des plus importants Aurors et d'une fonctionnaire haut placé dans le Ministere (chacun étant classé dans Grands Héros de Guerres , un navet censé présenter les héros qui ont combattu le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle j'ai appelé Lord Voldemort). Mais elle était aussi la filleule et nièce du Survivant Harry Potter, nièce de la meilleure joueuse de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead Ginny Potter née Weasley, celle des inventeurs de farces « Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux». Rose était également la meilleure élève de sa promotion, .... mais à cet instant préçis, elle était surtout profondément déçue.

Rose Weasley venait de passer plus d'une heure à attendre que son nouveau petit ami (non officiel) vienne la rejoindre pour aller à Prés-au-Lard. En vain. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré de toute la matinée selon certains camarades de sa maison. Elle soupira, gardant au fond d'elle l'espoir que Scorpius Malefoy soit en train de l'attendre aux Trois Balais. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oubliée quand même ! ... Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparait de Prés-au-Lard en essayant de se convaincre qu'il l'attendait dans le pub en train de s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir arriver. Ca devait être ça, il l'attendait au village. Rose respira profondément et se dirigea vers le pub Les Trois Balais, peut-être que Madame Rosemerta pourrait lui indiquer où étais Scorpius ? Elle marchait donc résolument vers le pub quand ...

«BOUH !!!!»

Rose sursauta avant de jeter le sortilège de Chauve-Furie à son agresseur, prête à se défendre contre son idiot de cousin, James Sirius Potter de son nom complet. Cela faisait une semaine que celui-ci ne cessait de s'amuser à lui faire peur. Elle sourit en le voyant complètement recouvert de chauves-souris au point qu'on ne pouvait presque pas le distinguer des petits mammifères volants. Ces petites bêtes l'attaquaient de partout, se faufilant sous ses vêtement, mordillant ses oreilles, ... Le sourire de Rose diminua petit à petit lorsqu'elle remarqua que son agresseur était trop petit pour être son cousin. Bien plus petit, presque sa taille en fait, un peu comme ...

« Scorpius !!»

La jeune fille s'empressa d'annuler son sort et se précipita vers son petit ami qui était complètement éreinté d'avoir lutté contre des chauves-souries.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je croyais que c'était mon cousin James, l'abrutis qui sert d'attrapeur à l'équipe de Griffondor... Si tu savais combien je suis désolée ! J'ai réagi instinctivement, James n'arrête pas de me surprendre depuis une semaine, j'ai cru que c'était lui, et ... »

Une main sur ses lèvres stoppa ses explications décousues. Scopius souriait devant son air surpris tandis que Rose était aussi rouge que le pull que sa grand-mère Molly lui offre chaque année à Noël. Voyant cela, Scorpius sourit et enlevant sa main de sa bouche, lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Les autres élèves les regardaient passer en se demandant pour quelles raisons Scorpius Malefoy, Serpentard de son état, emmenait une Griffondor, Rose Weasley de plus, en la tenant _par la main _?

La Griffondor en question se sentit redevenir rouge au souvenir qu'elle lui avait lancé le sort de Chauve-Furie. Bon sang, pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à elle ? Scorpius lui sourit à nouveau et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

« Je suis désolée !

- Je suis désolé ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice : ils avaient parlé en même temps ! Rose reprit la parole en première :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir lancée un sort, je croyais que c'était mon cousin James.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'étais en retenus à cause d'un devoir de runes non fait et je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.»

Il évita de dire que s'il n'avait pas rendus son devoir de rues, c'est qu'il était trop occupé à penser à elle.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se balader à Près-au-Lards se baladant main dans la main. Bien entendu, la rumeur comme quoi on avait vus Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley se promenaient dans les ruelles de Près-au-Lard, tels deux amoureux, fit le tour des élèves de Poudlard avant que l'heure du dîner ne sonne. Le seul problème était que personne ne les avaient vus s'embrasser mais après tout, ils n'en étaient qu'à leur premier rendez-vous, non ?


End file.
